


Criminal Pie

by CastielWinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Criminal Minds and Supernatural Crossover, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Stuff Later On, Has That Ever Even Existed Before?, I really am sorry, I suck at tags, I'm Honestly Horrible, I'm Sorry, I'm a terrible person, M/M, My First Fanfic, Ridiculously Long and Sad, This is probably meta, WARNING: SAD, incomplete work, mentions of depression, some Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester1967/pseuds/CastielWinchester1967
Summary: Warning: Sad beyond anything in either show later on. Be prepared.Dean and Sam Winchester have fallen in love with their respective angels; Dean with Castiel and Sam with the archangel Gabriel. However, it can't be that simple, can it?This is long, sad, and difficult to summarize.On some level, I hope this makes you explode from the fluff while simultaneously cry your eyes out from the angst and sadness.Ready? No, you're not.Good luck!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for giving this thing a shot. There will be a lot of chapters, but they're all going to be extremely short. That's it, read on you beautiful human! <3  
> -"Alex"

"Ow!" Dean snapped. His brother, Sam, was stitching a cut on his arm from about an hour before, caused by a demon that the two had been hunting. They had been taking a break after the whole "attempted assassination of the President" thing; mostly they were just hiding out until the Secret Service forgot.

The brothers, especially Dean, were starting to worry about best friend, the angel Castiel. They hadn't heard from him in days.

"He's probably just caught up in the case," Sam said, trying his older sibling and failing miserably. "Yeah, 'cuz he would definitely get caught up trying to find Satan's baby with the King of Hell," Dean replied sarcastically. Sam was just about to give his brother Bitch Face #57 when there was a knock on the bunker door. The brothers leapt to their feet and crept silently to door, guns at the ready.

Sam swung the door open and they both pointed their guns at the figure standing before them. Lo and behold, it was Gabriel, the archangel that was stabbed by the Devil.

"Gabriel?" asked the confused moose-man as he lowered his gun. "The one and only," replied the dirt-covered angel. The Winchesters let him into the bunker and showed him where he could get some clothes and a shower. After he got a shower and changed, he told Sam and Dean what had happened. "After Luci killed me, Dad brought me back," Gabriel began, "I just decided to stay in hiding because I highly doubted that he would throw me a "Welcome Back From Angel Limbo" party, so I hid out until I found out that you two flannel-wearing weirdos turned him into pretty fart cloud and send him off."

The two hunters decided to let him stay, then they tried to get ahold of Cas; it rang through and they left a message, "Hey Cas! We've got big news. Call back when you can." As soon as Dean put the phone down, it rang. "Cas?" the older hunter asked immediately. "Sorry, Squirrel; not your feathered friend. This is about him though," Crowley, the King of Hell, answered.

"Crowley? What happened?" Dean asked, starting to get frantic. Crowley, sounding surprisingly calm, replied, "Well, no idea how, the Devil found his old meat-suit. I think he wanted revenge. Anyway, he took Feathers." "How could you let that happen?" Dean almost screamed into the receiver. Sam and Gabriel, still seated at the War Room table, shot the older hunter confused and startled looks as Crowley shouted back, "It was Satan! What was I supposed to do?"

Sam jumped up and snatched the phone from Dean before he started to cuss out the King of Hell. "Where are you, Crowley?" he asked calmly. "Branson, Missouri," the demon replied right before Sam hung up the phone.

The trio packed quickly and then met Crowley in a random motel at the edge of the tourist city. "Hello Moose, Squirrel. Oh, and the Trickster himself!" Crowley exclaimed when they walked through the door. Before Sam or Gabriel could reply, Dean asked, "Where's Cas? Where did Lucifer take him?"

"A bit chatty today, are we, Dean? And I have no idea were your angel was taken," replied Crowley, "but maybe Mr. Three-Wing over there can help." They all turned towards Gabriel, who was standing behind the Winchesters. "I can give it a shot," said the archangel with a shrug. 

His eyes started to shine a shimmering gold, illuminating the room as they had seen Cas's do a few times before. Gabriel's three pairs of wings casted a shadow on the wall behind him.

"Found him," he said after a moment, the gold in his eyes quickly fading back to the honey color that was his natural eye color.


	2. Chapter 2 (Destiel Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner. School gets in the way sometimes. Enjoy this super short little chapter!

Castiel was trapped.

It was pretty easy to figure out; he was in a dark, wet, basement-esque room with Enochian chains his wrists and ankles. The chains led to a few brackets on the wall behind him. Whoever had him knew what they were doing. Was it a hunter? Another angel? They did hate him, after all. Was it Sam and Dean? He had trusted them, but had they finally turned against him?

He wouldn't blame them. He was a liability. They probably sold him out to one of their many enemies. Or maybe Crowley did. He wouldn't put it past the demon. After a few moments of these thoughts, Cas heard a door open, footsteps seeming to go down a set of stairs or a ladder, and the door unlocked and opened to his right.

The chained angel looked over and there stood Lucifer in the vessel he had when he first met the Winchesters. The twisted archangel smirked, "Hello, little brother." "Lucifer," Cas replied bitterly, "What do you want from me?" Lucifer faked an offended expression, "Me? Well, nothing, of course! Except for one thing; I want you to just... be." Castiel, confused, asked, "Why bring me here, then?" Lucifer leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and replied as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Well, if you're here, brother, then the Winchesters will soon be, too. I'm tired of them ruining everything, killing my followers, killing my vessels, and hunting me down. It's really getting annoying. So you see, you're bait for the most lethal flannel-monkeys in history."

"You're wrong," Cas said, "They don't care about me enough to come find me. To risk their much more important lives to save mine. It's not worth it and they know that. They know that I'll just get in the way and cause more trouble than I'm worth."

Lucifer started to laugh uncontrollably, bent over, hands on his knees, he laughed for at least three minutes. Wiping away a tear, he said, "Nice try, baby brother, but they do care. Especially the older one. I've seen his thoughts, Castiel; he loves you. Although, I doubt that he'll ever admit it. Dude's as straight as a slinky."

Cas was stunned. Why hadn't he known this? What was there about him to love? He was useless, or at least, HE thought so.


	3. Chapter 3 (Gabriel Ships It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day of school was yesterday so I should be able to post more often. Leave some comments for feedback if you don't mind! Thanks for reading!   
>  -"Alex" (I need to change that username.)

Dean, Sam, and Gabriel were on their way to "The Middle of Nowhere." Gabe had found Castiel, or at least his Grace, in the middle of a field in Michigan. He had managed to them and Baby within an hour's drive of the field, but he couldn't fly them any closer; they guessed that Lucifer had something to do with this.

The three piled into the old '67 Impala and drove until they found the field, in the middle of which, they found a metal trapdoor leading into the ground. 

"Not suspicious at all," Sam said as he followed Dean into the dark, dank cavern below, closely followed by Gabriel. They began to walk down the winding halls, noticing a few mild, angel-mojo canceling wardings. The trio walked for around 10 minutes before they heard the screams.

They were screams of unbearable pain and Sam, Dean, and Gabriel started to sprint; following the painful sounds. They reached the door that behind which, someone or something was being tortured. Dean immediately kicked down the door, he and Sam pointing guns inside, Gabriel revealing an angel blade.

"The Winchesters! Gabriel? You're alive. I'll have to fix that one of these days," said Lucifer, leaning against the wall opposite the two men and the archangel, a bloodied angel blade in his hand. Chained to the wall next to him was the being that had been screaming out in pain; a cut and bruised Castiel. He was slumped over now with his wrists and ankles bound above his head with Enochian chains.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, horrified at the state of his "best friend." He took a step forward, ready to strangle Satan if he had to but was quickly shot backward through the wall by Lucifer's outstretched hand.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, worry and anger filling his voice. Lucifer made a dissatisfied noise as he shook his head, "I would've thought that you'd've learned by now. Guess not." The Devil shrugged as Gabriel steeped forward, stretching his arm out in front of Sam before the hunter could do the same, "Stop this, Brother. Castiel may have betrayed you, but he's still family and you know that he wouldn't do the things he has without good cause. Stop this madness and I may let you live." 

Lucifer, holding back a laugh, replied, "Do you really think that I'll listen to you? I'm Satan for Dad's sake!" "Sam. Run," Gabriel said calmly. Sam immediately obliged, running out the door and grabbing his unconscious older brother on the way down the all.

He threw the hunter over his shoulder until they could get to a safer place. In the room behind them, there was a blinding flash of white light. An angel had been killed.

Sam leaned Dean against a wall and turned to go back when Gabriel, struggling to carry an injured and unconscious Castiel, emerged from the room. "You look ridiculous," said Dean groggily as he woke up. Sam spun around to face his brother, laughing slightly, "They really do."

"I wasn't talking about them," Dean said very Dean-like. Sam sighed, shook his head, and helped his brother off the floor. "Can you heal him?" Dean asked Gabriel, indicating Cas as the two hunters walked towards him. 

Gabriel looked like he was about to fall over under the dead weight of the taller, unconscious angel in his arms as he answered, "Not here. The wardings are still blocking out the majority of my Grace." 

Dean frowned, still worried for the angel's life, "Dammit." Gabriel, swaying slightly, shoved Cas towards Dean, "Here, take your boyfriend. Dude's heavy." Dean took Cas from Gabriel, who then "zapped" them out of the dungeon-esque building; which took more effort than normal due to the tremendous amount of wards on the walls.


	4. The Way-Too Soon Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda lost the inspiration for this fic and I don't know where to go with it anymore but there was a scene that I wanted to write so badly for this AU so here's some background for it so that it makes some sort of sense. Dean and Cas married and were gifted three kids from the generous Chuck. These kids were part angel and human but also part demon so that they didn't alert the angels of their nephilim existence. Cas and Dean were later killed and the bunker burned down. Gabe and Sam are MIA, and the kids were raised by the oldest, who's name is Cas, as she was named after her father, obviously. The middle child is named Andy for no particular reason but Andy went awhal and teamed up with good old uncle Satan. The youngest kid is unimportant but is Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds because... reasons? Anyway, Cas is the strongest of the kids because she has the most even distributed parts of angel and demon but Andy is a close second. This is from the POV of Cas, Spencer has already been killed and Andy is being a dick. So here you go! Enjoy this angst-fest!
> 
> -Cas

This was the end for me. Face to face with my brother. Someone I had raised since he was five. I tried so hard to make him great, to make him someone Dad and Pop would be proud of.

I failed them. I failed everyone. I failed Spencer. Now they're all dead and I'm the only one standing between Andy and the world. He'll destroy everything, I know that, but how am I supposed to kill my brother.

His eyes are dead inside. I can't look at him anymore, so I look down to the angel blade held in my hand. My knuckles are turning white, the scars from where they've split open over and over again are even more visible than normal.

The words carved into my arms stand out like black ink on a blank canvas, "Worthless. Obomination." The words ring through my head, memories of abusive foster homes and war swirl around and around in my mind.

Three questions stand out above everything. "Did I leave anything worthwhile in this world? Will I be remembered? Do I want to be remembered?"

No. I don't want to be remembered as the girl who failed the planet. The girl who threw away her shot just so that she didn't have to kill one measly person. I'm going to fight today.

This will not be the end of the Winchester legacy. I look back up and meet the waiting eyes of the shell that used to be my little brother. I stutter out a weak, "I... I'm so sorry," before sinking the angel blade quickly into my chest.

A large flash of light follows and when it dissapates, I am left bleeding out in the burnt ruins of a field. The soul bomb worked. I knew that it would. I also knew that I wouldn't survive. I fall to my knees in the ash and dust.

This is the end. But I will not leave in vain. I stopped him. Hopefully. Black spots begin to fill my vision and I am no longer able to stay on my knees. I fall back and a cloud of black ash plumes up around me. I pull my hand up to my face from where it was still clutched around the bloodied angel blade.

It is covered in my blood. The color is tragically beautiful; a dark, shining red with whispers of black and pale blue gleaming within it. I feel my grace burn out and I am human for just a few seconds.

I vaguely hear my voice let out a weak, "I'm sorry, Dad."

It's over.


End file.
